For anything but the most simple of transactions, a person often uses multiple electronic devices and communications media to communicate with several parties in order to complete a transaction. For example, in the case of an automobile accident, a party may need to involve the police, witnesses, car body repair shops, insurance agencies, attorneys and maybe others to settle a claim and repair a car. Letters drafted on computers are sent between parties, phone calls are made, e-mails are sent, text messages exchanged, video conferences conducted. All associated parties keep track of all these communications in order to make sure that the underlying issues are resolved.
Given the complexity of tracking, storing and analyzing records of each of these communications, there is a need for a system that can help reduce transaction costs by facilitating communications between parties about a transaction in order see a transaction through to its completion.